She just wants him
by sfl81
Summary: She hates doing this alone, but this is theirs. Finntana Rated T for language


**Ok, so Finntana is like my fav crackship ever and not a lot of people write for them anymore. So yeah I saw this prompt and had too write it.**

I don't own anything just for fun.

heres the prompt btw: under finntana prompt.

post/52891971962

* * *

When she found out she was pregnant he had just left for his third tour, and she cried in the bathroom alone until Puck came by and found her. Finn had made Puck promise he would look after her every single time he goes away and after she didn't pick the phone up he used his spare key to come check on her.

She wanted Finn to be the first person to know, but Puck saw the stick and just gathered her up in his arms, she didn't even push him away she just let him hold her even thought she wishes more then anything it was Finn.

She never imagined she would be here, she doesn't date and she sure as hell doesn't get engaged to Finn Hudson, but falling in love with him is a really easy thing to do. She eventually pushed Puck off and stormed off because now that she's done crying she's legit _pissed_ at Finn and he better be back in time for this baby or she's going to kick his ass.

Quinn comes –of course Puck has to call her- and she's even more of a mess then Santana and she doesn't understand how she's suppose to be helping when she can't stop fucking crying.

"Get your wife out of here Puckerman, she won't stop blubbering on me"

Xx

She decides against writing him a letter and just waits until he calls, she wants him to hear how pissed off she is at him.

She calls his mom and Burt because she fucking loves them, okay? Carole cries and tells her she'll come to the doctor's appointment with her- she also adds not be easy on Finn- she tells her what day the appointment it is and crawls back in the bed because she's exhausted and this little Finn is sucking her of all her energy, then she gets out one of his shirts and pulls it over her head because it smells like him and she just needs to feel like she's near him.

She loves him so much she hates him, it doesn't make sense but she doesn't care.

Xx

She gets a call at two in the morning and she knew it was him because the hours are so different, plus everyone else knows not to ever call her this late.

"Hey baby! Sorry to wake you." And he sounds so happy but she's not in the mood for him to be happy right now but she knows she has to tell him now because they doctor's appointment was two days ago and like she thought she's six weeks pregnant. It probably happened the night he left because they weren't really thinking about protection and just wanted to be together and feel each other. She's had time to think about it and although she hates that he isn't here now she wouldn't change a thing because she's carrying their child and that makes it special.

"Finn, how long can you talk?" because she knows sometimes they don't get to talk very long and she doesn't want to waste time with i miss yous.

"I have awhile baby, why is everything okay?"

" Okay, so I need you to like no freak out on me and cry and be a complete pansy about this and just let me tell you everything before you say anything."

So she tells him how she was feeling sick and took a test and that his mother went with her to confirm it by the doctors and that she's due around February 5th and that she's come to really like the idea but she doesn't know when he's suppose to be home so that scares the hell out of her because she needs him and he has to promise not to be a hero because he has to come home.

He's quiet and it starts to piss her off because she hates that she has to do this over the phone already and now she doesn't even get to look at him because Finn wears his emotions on his face so she would be able to read how he was handling it .

"So I'm going to be a dad?" and she can't help but smile because she can tell he's smiling.

"Yes, Finn.. you're going to be a dad." And he starts to yell to his buddies that he's about to have a baby and she waits for awhile for him to remember she's on the phone and stop celebrating with then and talk to her. He does. They end up talking the rest of his time about the baby and Kurt wanting to take over the nursery like how he's taken over the wedding but she told him to piss off.

Xx

Rachel calls to congratulate her. It's still weird between them, Santana knows that Finn and Rachel will always be close. She doesn't like it, but she accepts it. So she thanks her and hangs up because yeah she accepts it but she doesn't have to like the girl.

Xx

She sends him copies of the sonograms and he gets a chance to call when he gets it and she knows he's been crying and she starts to cry too because this is actually happening they're starting a family and it's amazing.

Kurt and her get in a argument because he can be a little bitch and she's not in the best mood right now, she tells Finn this and when he calls Kurt he bitches him out even though they had already made up. She like's that he did that anyways.

Xx

First time she can't wear her skirt she calls off of work and she legitimately tells her boss- through tears- that she's too fat to get out the fucking door. She just laughs and tells her to call when she's feeling better and maybe she needs a few days off.

It's true she's a lawyer and all these people coming to her for help kind of sucks right now. She's just wants to tell them to shut up and go away, so she takes out his shirt puts it on, and slides into bed.

Xx

The day they find out the sex, his mom and hers both come and Kurt because he wouldn't take no for an answer.

It's a girl.

She starts to cry and everyone holds her but it's not the same because she doesn't want them. She wants Finn and he's not there so it's not as awesome as it should be.

She eventually calms down and stares at their baby girl for the whole ride home, she doesn't even hear when they are trying to talk to her because she never knew she could love someone like this.

Xx

She watches Marley and Me one night and cries harder than she ever had in her life.

She's a mess. She decides then that she's never having another baby,

Xx

Everyone comes to her baby shower, and by they she's not weepy Santana anymore she's just a down right bitch and she makes everyone who gives her shitty gifts go home before cake. Lucky those people are just from her job and shit and the people from Glee club that has known her forever come with some legit gifts so she allows them to stay.

Xx

She hasn't heard from Finn since before she found out the sex and she cant sleep at night because of it. She knows how it all goes but she still hates it when he can't call. Especially now, it's been two months and she wishes she could just call whoever the fuck runs the Army and make them tell her where he is.

She's huge and she didn't even know she could have this many pillows on her bed and still be uncomfortable.

She uses her FMLA to take off work to get the nursery done and because she doesn't want to see any of their dumb faces anymore.

Kurt and her finally agree on a color for the nursery –light purple- but she gets her friend from college to draw an amazing picture on the wall of the rain forest because Santana's always thought that it was amazing and beautiful.

And it's her fucking kid so she can do whatever she wants.

Xx

The day she hits eight months, he calls. He spend five minutes apologizing and explaining why he didn't call.

She's too tired to say anything snarky so she just says "Ok baby." And like an idiot he goes " Okay and where is the Santana that would have cussed me out" and it kind of pisses her off but she still doesnr have enough energy and she just laughs and catches him up on the baby shower and painting the babies room.

"That ass hole got to see my daughters room before I did." Finn's never been a fan of Coles but he's a really good artist and she respects him for that,

"What do you want to name her?" She ask because she has a lot of ideas but none seem right, and just like she thought " Anastasia" he picks the right name, "Anatasia Marie Hudson."

She loves that they atleast got to pick a name together. He talk to her about the dumb shit his friends do and she may or may not fall asleep on him until he calls her name really loud.

"She's kicking your ass isn't she." He laughs and it would be funny, but the little girl really is.

"I don't want to do this without you Finn." Its heavy and she knows they both don't control what happens but she has to say something because she can't do this without him. It's too hard and she misses him way to much.

He just sighs before saying "I know baby, I know."

He talks to her until she falls asleep and when she wakes up to him no longer being on the phone she can't help but cry.

She misses him, she just wants him back in time to be beside her when she has their baby. She knows that his family and her family along with Quinn who has been a huge help with all of this will be here but she still just wants him.

She stays in bed the rest of the day, except for the time she got up and went to her daughters room and sat in the rocking chair she has that has "Hudson" painted across it. She was going to wait until they knew the name but she decided that putting just the last name would work out better if they had more kids and the chair was in that room too.

She just sits in there and sings a lot of her favorite songs but mostly songs that remind her of Finn and when he would air drum to every song.

Xx

She doesn't come on the 5th and Santana is pissed, not at Anastasia but at the fact that fact that doctors shouldn't give you a date and not know what the hell they are talking about. It has to be some type of cruelity and she tells Finn that when he calls.

She notes that he sounded weird and way too happy.

Xx

Six days after her due day, she is seriously fed the fuck up and doesn't want to talk to anyone at all, so she just goes out to get something to eat alone even though she knows everyone is going to be pissed, but she wanted General Tso chicken and she knew everyone would give her shit for having hot shit but it's suppose to induce labor so why the hell not.

She doesn't get to actually enjoy it because half way through her water breaks.

Of course.

The manager freaks out and calls the ambulance while Santana calls Carole and tells her to call everyone else and to meet her at the hospital.

"I can swing by the house and get you sweetie" and she has to tell her that she at the restaurant on main street and not at home. She doesn't get mad she just laughs and says "okay" before hanging up.

Xx

By the time everyone gets there the contractions were really close together and she was screaming really bad words. And basically threatening Finns life at the top of her lungs, this fucking hurts and he should be here so she can hurt him too. She's thinking of way to hurt him every time a contraction comes.

She has decided to try and do it natural, but now she's thinking about how many pain medications can they actually give her. Because she wants them all, her mom tells her to be strong and how at the end it'll be worth it. She tells her to get the fuck out and go get the nurse with the epidural.

She has her eyes close when she can hear everyone talking and whispering and she in between contractions and still waiting on the nurse who told her she has to be 6 cm dialated. She told the nurse as soon as she's out of her she's suing her and the dumb ass hospital and reminds her she's one of the best lawyers in Lima.

She's almost asleep when she feels someone kiss her forhead and she about to tell whoever it is to fuck off. But when she opens her eyes and sees Finns and his stupid –but extremely adorable- half smile she can't help but smile back. He kissed her again, this time on the lips and she feels her eyes start to water, "how are you here?" is the only thing she can get out as he moves down and lifts up her gown over her belly, " I mean don't get me wrong I love that you are, but you didn't tell me anything about you getting leave?" he laughs and leans down and kisses her swollen stomach and she can feel him pull back and whisper something to their unborn child.

"I've been working on it since you told me you were pregnant, I only get a few weeks but I figure it's better then nothing then I go back and finish my three months and then I'm here for atleast a year before my next tour."

She doesn't get to answer because a contraction hits and he grabs her hand, and just him being there makes everything to much better.

Xx

36 hours later, Anastasia Marie Hudson is born at six in the morning. She's looks like a doll, with Santana's complexion but her father's freckles that line her nose and cheeks. When she opens her eyes that are a beautiful Amber color just like Finns also with flakes of gold, but she has the fullness of Santana's lips.

She has them both wrapped around her finger and she's not even six hours old.

"I love you Santana." He whispers while laying in the hospital bed with her holding their daughter. "So fucking much" and she can't help but laugh at him adding that little part, " I love you too Finn"

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review if you want!**


End file.
